


Out of Sight

by yomskz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hugging, Kissing, Love, M/M, Skz are family, What is going on, a lot of it, chan drinks coffee alone in the dark at 3 in the morning, chaotic - Freeform, jisung heads to different places before sleeping, no one knows where he goes, skz are a bit bad at this but theyre trying their best, skz live together, to sum it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomskz/pseuds/yomskz
Summary: Seungmin and Minho bicker— like, a lot. More than you can imagine. Over the little dirt on the floor, over a pillow, over the last bit of ice cube in a drink.And either the other six are kind of slow, or are the two getting a bit too touchy for people who are supposedly “enemies”?
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 25
Kudos: 258





	Out of Sight

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is my baby. i personally believe i laid out what was in my first draft well and i hope you like it!!

“You stole my pillow.”

Seungmin glanced to the side, where he saw a flaming Minho before him. “Excuse me?” Seungmin scoffs, pretending not to hear what Minho just said. 

“You stole one!” Minho exclaims, much louder this time, garnering the attention of the six other boys in their house. 

“Minho what the actual _fuck_ am I going to do with your pillow?” Seungmin asked, annoyed he got cut off from reading his book just when he was reaching the climax. “I don’t even sleep with multiple pillows. In fact I only use _one_ _—_ Jisung practically steals the rest.”

“Hey!” Jisung retorts from downstairs, voice blooming through the corners of the house although far away. “I only stole one pillow!”

Seungmin rolls his eyes. “And where would I even be hiding a pillow? What do I gain from that?”

“I don’t know!” Minho screams hysterically. “My attention, maybe?”

“We are eight men living in one house and you decide to suspect me for stealing your pillow, sounds like you want my attention to me.”

“You little-”

“Okay, enough of that.” Chan barges in Jisung and Seungmin’s room with a pillow in his hand, “Here.” He shoves the pillow to Minho’s touch, dragging the boy outside the room despite Minho’s dark glare. 

Kim Seungmin and Lee Minho bickered after absolutely _anything._ Never serious fights, maybe not like how Jisung and Hyunjin once almost physically fought, but they literally never left one week of no arguments. Chan really didn’t know what to do with them.

“I say we lock both of them up in one room.” Jisung suggested once, getting the approval of the others. Bad decision, either they really didn’t think that through or they were all just collectively stupid, because Minho and Jeongin’s shared room (where they locked Seungmin and Minho together) ended up in the state of chaos. Jeongin almost cried.

“Get out of my room,” Jeongin sternly said that day, and none of the seven boys could ever forget how _terrifying_ Jeongin was. “Now.”

“But-”

“You too.” Jeongin points to Minho, then to the door. “Out. Now.”

So, yeah, that didn’t end well. And never again will they try that. But the six boys decided to leave it as this: it was their way of caring for each other. _If Chan and Felix loved each other through smiles and cuddles,_ Jisung sets as an example, _then Seungmin and Minho loved each other through… bickering and almost murdering each other._

They never really got how that worked, because everyday Minho seemed like he was going to yell to their entire neighborhood “Fuck a man named Kim Seungmin!” Poster in his hands and everything. Seungmin seemed like he’d do the same, only he’d silently hand out flyers stating “Lee Minho is a dick.”

On some (very rare) days, it would be quiet. All that rang through the house was Felix and Hyunjin playing some video games and Chan sneaking to the kitchen as the jam of strawberry filling made noise while making contact with the hard table beneath it, Chan staring fondly at Hyunjin and Felix cheering for their characters in the game as he chewed on his strawberry jam sandwich.

On other (most) days, Seungmin and Minho would end up in one room although they weren’t roommates, (“How the _fuck_ did they even end up in the same room?” Jisung asked after their quarrel), yelling at each other to no end.

* * *

  
  


When they said Seungmin and Minho seemed as if they’d chase after each other’s heads for something so small, they meant it.

“You drank one of my smoothies.” An angry Minho, once again, stomps towards Seungmin and Jisung’s room.

“This again!” Seungmin glares at Minho, who was _once again_ before him, actually seeming as annoyed as Minho was this time. “Why don’t you ask Jisung or something for your fucking smoothie?” For everyone’s information, Jisung was silently minding his own business in the top bunk, used to Minho barging in their room and blaming Seungmin for something he lost. He eyes Seungmin dramatically, though he never got to say anything before Minho retorts.

“Because you’ve stolen one before!” Minho makes some random hand gestures in the air, as if it would further prove his point. “Jisung doesn’t even like my smoothies.”

“Thank you.” Jisung leans back to his pillow, _Seungmin’s_ pillow, actually, the one he stole, seeming content with the fact that he’s out of the conversation now.

“Yeah and I don’t either.” Seungmin scowls. “It tasted like shit when I stole one.”

Jisung never got why Minho was set off with how Seungmin insulted his smoothie, no longer attempting to find the culprit and _almost_ strangling the younger if not for Chan holding them back. “Why didn’t you stop them?” Chan asks Jisung who was still silently watching from the top bunk.

“There’s a reason why I wholeheartedly agreed to taking the top bunk when no one wanted it,” Jisung says. “To not get included in their shit. I don’t plan on getting in between murder.”

Downstairs beside Changbin was Hyunjin, the both of them silently listening to the conversation happening in Seungmin and Jisung’s room. “I did it.” Hyunjin admits silently, making sure only Changbin heard it. “I stole the smoothie and shared it with Felix. It tastes good. I wanted Felix to find out what was within the smoothie so that he could recreate it.”

Changbin snorts at that. “Why didn’t you just ask Minho instead of stealing his creation and setting him off in flames?” He asks, voice low as well. “Poor Seungmin almost got strangled I think.”

Hyunjin laughs, “It was worth the show.”

Or that time all eight of them were watching a movie in the living room on a Saturday, something they rarely did. Of course, college didn’t give them all the time in the world, and two out of eight of them would usually be too busy to attend any ‘chilling together’ time in spite of the fact that they lived together. There was always something that held some of them back, but tonight where everyone was free, they took advantage of the chance, huddling together and hugging the person nearest to them.

And it just so happens that Minho ended up beside Seungmin, Minho cuddling Jisung and Seungmin careful with his every move to not interrupt Felix, who had his head using Seungmin’s shoulder as a pillow.

At some point, Seungmin ‘accidentally’ kicks Minho’s feet, and while Minho didn’t mind it the first time he _definitely_ minded when Seungmin does it the second time, kicking Minho in the waist. And damn, how did his feet even get there? “Sorry.” Seungmin mutters, though his tone didn’t sound apologetic at all.

“You’re doing it on purpose!” Minho yells, making the others turn to them. Felix leans away from Seungmin, knowing how this will end and cuddling with Hyunjin and Changbin instead. Jisung slides out of Minho’s arms too, plopping over to Chan. “I will _fry_ you!”

“I don’t!” Seungmin yells back, standing up in self defense. “Fry. Me. Then.”

Without another word, Chan turns off the TV, Changbin gently leaving Hyunjin and Felix to cuddle amongst themselves to clean up the bits of popcorn they left all over the floor. Jeongin stands up to help. 

The movie never continued, Chan having to _once again_ break Seungmin and Minho out of their bickering, Jeongin going to sleep with a pout. On the bright side, right before they went to sleep Jisung asks, “Did you guys actually like the movie?” His voice was not too loud as Seungmin and Hyunjin were already asleep. 

“No, to be honest.” Chan answers. “I just liked the cuddling.”

“I did.” Jeongin confesses. “Only because it has some fighting scenes. I’ve watched it before, pretty sure the ending sucks, so I’m glad Minho and Seungmin started arguing really.”

The rest of them chuckles. “Thank me tomorrow. I had that planned.” Minho says as a matter of fact, making everyone laugh. They stopped when Seungmin started moving because of the noise, and if the other boys looked close enough, they would’ve seen how Minho started patting Seungmin’s shoulder gently to make the younger go back to sleep. None of them did look closely though, so they never saw it.

They ended the day sleeping beside each other in the living room, even though the floor was quite cold despite the fact that they had soft mattresses to lie on.

Of course, it doesn’t end there, only this one was less chaotic than the others. The night Jisung falls asleep in Changbin and Chan’s shared room, Chan decides to head out for a bit and press his ear on Seungmin and Jisung’s door, where he hears Minho’s voice. Chan sighs, quite ready to stop the two from fighting or setting the room on fire.

“I know you didn’t steal it,” Chan hears Minho say. “I knew from the very start it was Hyunjin.”

Chan frowns, lost in what they were talking about. “Why blame me then?” Seungmin scoffs, “And why are you here?”

“Are you mad?” Chan must have been hallucinating when he hears Minho’s voice with a hint of cuteness— or at least, there was an attempt. “Sorry.” Minho chuckles.

“I hate you.” Was all Seungmin says and Chan was _definitely_ dreaming when he hears kissing sounds.

Yeah. Changbin was right when he said the lack of sleep’s going to take its effect on Chan real soon. He’s got it _bad._

That was only the beginning of ‘things noticeable with Seungmin and Minho’ as days neared September. 

It was 2am in the morning, God knows why Jeongin was still up. He didn’t question why there was someone rummaging through the fridge despite the time. It was probably Chan in his natural habitat, still awake until this point looking for his strawberry jam or in rare occurrences it would be Changbin, who almost had just as damaged sleeping schedule as Chan. Almost.

Jeongin didn’t really expect it to be Seungmin and Minho, with Minho grabbing some bread from the fridge and setting it in front of Seungmin. Jeongin didn’t know why he decided to hide behind the wall either, why he felt the need to keep his presence silent.

“How does Chan do it again?” Minho mumbles, almost inaudible. “The secret he has with strawberry jam and bread.”

“What secret recipe can you possibly make with strawberry jam and bread?” Seungmin asks, munching on another type of bread. They had lots of bread, Jeongin realizes.

“He…” Minho pauses, recalling Chan’s so-called recipe. “He adds mashed banana on top!”

Minho opens the fridge once again, grabbing a jar with some thick looking yellow substance. _So that was mashed banana?_ Jeongin thinks to himself. There were multiple things in their three fridges that didn’t quite look like something edible. He never questioned it. There were eight men in one house, it was bound to happen that some weird shit’s in their fridges or maybe in their cabinets. Maybe even under their bed.

“Mashed banana,” Seungmin echoes. “Why not just add whole banana slices?”

“Who knows what Christopher Bang listens to in his head,” Minho sing songs. “It tastes good though. The last time I took— or stole— a bite of it, that is.”

Just as Jeongin was about to make his presence louder than hiding behind the wall unknown to man (since he really wanted that mint chocolate ice cream now— yes, at 2am), he just saw something absolutely _bizarre_ before his very eyes.

“Say ah.” Minho imitates a child opening their mouth, Seungmin shaking his head yet following nonetheless. He chews on the sandwich Minho fed him, three times before he formed a comment.

“This is unexpectedly good.” Seungmin says, nodding in approval. “We should steal the others’ made up shit in the fridges at 2am more often.”

Minho laughs at that, still trying to keep it down. And just as Jeongin was about to recover from Minho feeding Seungmin and Seungmin willingly opening his mouth, Seungmin also feeds Minho a piece of his bread, a light smile on his face. “Good, huh?” Seungmin says, Minho humming as a yes while he chewed, “Hyunjin picked that out. At first I thought it was already too much bread, but it’s surprisingly worth it.”

What was Jeongin _seeing_?

By 2:30am, Jeongin decides against getting mint chocolate ice cream, instead heading back to him and Minho's shared room and trying to sleep. How hadn’t he even noticed that Minho was gone from the bottom bunk?

A little shortly after that, only the four of them were in the house, the others attended their classes while Seungmin, Changbin, and Jisung were finished with classes for the day (since their classes started so early on Fridays). Minho, who only had afternoon classes that day was still in his own room, that is, until he had awaken with a huge fucking spider on the corner of his wall.

“The fuck,” Minho whispers to himself, eyes shaking as he stared at the insect. “The _fuck._ ”

He had two choices; one, run out of the room. Two; get over his fear and chase the spider out. 

He does neither, instead screaming in a volume that probably reached their neighbors. As the other three heard him, Changbin was just about to barge into the room when Seungmin arrived way faster than him, as if his life depended on it.

Jisung didn’t miss how the flash of worry was hinted at in each of Seungmin’s features before sprinting upstairs, too. 

“Are you okay?” Seungmin asks as he sees Minho balled up in his blankets (yes, three blankets, to be exact), nose and mouth barely visible as if he was hiding from something.

“There is a _huge_ fucking spider,” Minho pauses for exaggeration, pointing at where the spider in question is at. “In the _fucking_ corner of my bedroom.”

Seungmin lets out a breath, seemingly relieved that it wasn’t anything too serious. Features now back to its calm composition, he grabs a broom, swatting away the spider and releasing it outside the window. Changbin and Jisung watched as the scene unfolded, also watched as Seungmin approached Minho with gentle eyes, taking off the blanket the older balled himself in.

“You good now?” Seungmin asks gently. Minho nods sheepishly, head hung low as red bloomed from his neck to his cheeks. 

Jisung and Changbin look at each other with questionable eyes, as if they were trying to get answers from each other, answers they’ll never find.

Again, no one questions it until that _one_ night (Jisung, being the explorer he is, once again sleeps over at Hyunjin and Felix’s shared room. How does he end up in other rooms before sleeping, anyway?), Seungmin had a bad dream, his sobs reaching downstairs, but since only Chan was awake he rushed out of the kitchen, only to stop in the middle of his steps.

Minho arrived at the room way before him, quickly opening the door and entering. Strangely enough, he didn’t seem to notice how Chan was previously drinking coffee in the middle of the dark alone, staring at nowhere (thinking about it now, it sounds creepy). In fact, he didn’t seem to notice Chan’s presence at all.

Chan silently watches by the door frame, not muttering any words, just there in case Seungmin needs more comfort as Minho seems to already be doing most of the job.

“Want me to sleep here?” Minho asks softly, Seungmin nodding in his embrace, pressing his head on Minho’s neck. The older didn’t mind when Seungmin’s tears ended up wetting the surface of his favorite sweater, only leaning more into the hug as they both fell asleep in each other’s touch, Seungmin’s sobs calming down as seconds passed.

Chan stared at them fondly (and either he’s good at hiding or he’s invisible because they don’t seem to notice him by the door like… at all.), closing the door quietly after he made sure the two weren’t in an uncomfortable position.

Though he doesn’t leave the room without noticing Seungmin’s phone wallpaper, the phone coming to life because of a notification. Only then does it all piece together inside Chan’s head.

Seungmin’s wallpaper was a picture of Minho pouting as he was counting the pillows on his bed, the shot shaky as if it was taken secretly. This was probably the same day Minho accused Seungmin of taking a pillow.

And _, man,_ how did no one notice this— how did _Jisung_ not notice the little pictures hanged up at the corner of Seungmin’s bottom bunk bed, small enough to not be noticeable at first glance yet not small enough to be left unnoticed if someone had paid it enough attention. They were all pictures of him and Minho, some just took shots of Minho.

And _man,_ no one noticed the little keychains on Minho’s desk in his room, either? (Jeongin wakes up to Chan sneaking into his room, still half asleep when he asks what the older was doing. Chan only pats him in the head, telling him to go back to sleep. Jeongin no longer questions him, going back to dreamland.) The keychains _Seungmin_ bought. (“What are you going to do with so many keychains?” Chan hears Felix ask Seungmin, and although he didn’t mean to hear their conversation, it didn’t seem too personal to not eavesdrop on at the time. Chan also saw the several keychains on Seungmin’s hands. He didn’t think that was anything personal at the time, either. That is, until he sees all those keychains on Minho’s desk.)

So either Seungmin and Minho were _extremely_ good at this, or all of them were just naive.

Chan lets out a chortle after connecting the dots, leaving Minho and Jeongin’s room with a smile of success, as if he solved some mathematical problem 90% of the world couldn’t.

“What a weird dynamic.” Chan whispers under his breath.

  
  


* * *

  
  


And, by the time the others decided to finally question it, Seungmin and Minho were cuddling with each other on the other side of the couch while the rest were trying to plan what to do on Jisung and Felix’s birthdays. They talked about it a little earlier, since Jisung would probably be in his hometown on the actual day. 

It was the 4th of September. “The year’s almost ending,” Minho mumbles. Seungmin snorts, “We’re only nine months in.” He says.

It wasn’t until four minutes in that Jisung decided to interfere. “Is the world ending or is the simulation glitching?” He asks out of the blue, the others glancing at him. “The house is roaring with utter silence.”

“Poetic.” Changbin comments, writing the words down in a little notebook, for some reason.

“You know what, twinnie’s right.” Felix transfers his gaze over to Seungmin and Minho, deciding to call Jisung ‘twinnie’, Jisung’s eyes sparkle at that, liking the little nickname. “Very suspicious how these two are moving.”

Minho and Seungmin raise a brow at that, making the others elaborate. “I’ve never had to witness a fight in a while.” Hyunjin comments, cuddling with Changbin. “Maybe the world _is_ ending.”

Chan, in the middle of it all, starts laughing out loud, making the others turn to him. He stops laughing, realizing he had done that a little bit too loudly.

“He knows something!” Jisung speculates, running over to Chan and throwing himself on the older, making Chan grunt. “Tell me what you know right now.” Jisung demands.

“I know nothing, sire.” Chan says, feeling crushed under Jisung’s entire weight.

“No, but really, what’s the occasion?” Changbin turned to Seungmin and Minho when the others were too busy with Chan and Jisung. “Is it because it’s almost Seungmin’s birthday?”

“Oh.” Seungmin glances over to Minho, the two looking at each other as if they could communicate through that way. “You never told them?” Seungmin asks.

The other six bring back their attention to the two boys in question, waiting for their statement in silence. “I thought you did?” Minho answers with another question, “Or, like, I thought they already knew?”

“Tell us what?” Jisung asks.

“Just tell them.” Chan, still under Jisung, states. “You know they’ll never figure out on their own, right?”

“Oh.” Seungmin bites his bottom lip in realization. Minho holds himself back from his thoughts yelling about how soft Seungmin’s lips looked. “It’s almost me and Minho’s one year anniversary.”

For five seconds, there was only silence, and quoting Jisung, ‘it roared with silence’. The other five were staring at Seungmin and Minho with their mouths agape. Chan, already expecting it, let out a giggle.

"Congra—" Before Chan could finish, the others attacked the couple with questions, as if they were journalists eager for information.

“How’d it happen?”

“Why the arguing, then?”

“When was the exact date it happened?”

“One year?” (This wasn’t exactly a question, it was just Jeongin’s dramatic yelling. “That’s my role.” Hyunjin whispers to Jeongin, the dramatic part, he means.)

“I’m not answering anything.” Seungmin says boredly. “I just kind of thought everyone already knew.”

“You two were _this_ close to plotting each other’s murder,” Jeongin exclaimed, “And we were supposed to find out?”

“For a year.” Jisung counts something with his fingers, no one really knew what he was counting for. “You two did this for a year. And none of us knew until… until _after_ a year.”

“I mean, I’m a law student and I only ever found out weeks ago.” Chan says. “They’re good.”

“We weren’t trying to hide it, honestly.” Minho lets out. “I guess that’s just how we manage a relationship.”

“You don’t say.” Changbin says, and that pretty much ends the conversation— unless you’d consider the rest of the day of the five boys trying to wrap the fact that their friends have been dating for a year and none of them noticed it despite living under the same roof a part of the conversation.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Happy birthday,” Minho plants a kiss on Seungmin’s forehead the moment Seungmun comes out of the bathroom and does all his morning stuff. Seungmin and Minho slept together last night (Jisung was once again gone, seriously where does that boy go?), but Seungmin thought Minho left when he didn't see the older on his side of the bed. Seungmin was a little upset. Just a little.

Minho then shifts his gaze to Seungmin’s lips, closing their distance as he places his hands around Seungmin’s slim waist. “Happy anniversary.”

Seungmin smiles. “Happy anniversary.”

The others retorted when Seungmin and Minho decided to go out by just the two of them at first, “Just because he’s your boyfriend doesn’t mean he’s all yours!” Hyunjin tells Minho while clinging onto Seungmin. Jisung repeats Hyunjin’s words and directs it to Seungmin, clinging onto Minho.

“Knock it off.” Chan chuckles as he drags Jisung away from Minho. “Let the love birds have each other to themselves on their anniversary.”

Jisung, Felix, and Hyunjin collectively pout, making Minho and Seungmin giggle. “We’ll be back by afternoon.” Minho says. “We promise.”

The others let it go nonetheless, letting Minho and Seungmin go. 

“Where are we going?” Seungmin asks after he realizes Minho didn’t tell him where he was taking them, even after they've already rode on two buses to get there. Seungmin looks around, noticing that they were nearing a beach. “To the ocean where you’ll throw out my corpse?”

“Close.”

“Well then.”

Minho only chortles, and then they stop at a local convenience store just before the ocean, where most visitors buy their dessert to enjoy the ocean’s view.. _Oh._ Seungmin remembers this. “Why here?” He asks, glancing over to Minho.

Minho doesn’t return the gaze, instead smiling as he looks at the convenience store, giving Seungmin a view of Minho’s side profile. _God,_ Minho was gorgeous. 

“Because,” Minho starts, finally looking at Seungmin. “This was where we were last year too.”

At the realization, Seungmin laughs, “Oh, you mean when we were arguing on whether mincho or mango flavored ice cream was better last year when the other six decided to throw us out of the house because they thought we were being too noisy— still bitter they did that on my birthday— then we ended up on a trip for some reason we don’t understand to this day, then we asked the cashier for their opinion and the cashier said we probably had it tough as a couple sometimes?”

“Yeah. That part, too. Strangely really detailed, how you said it, but yeah.” Minho laughs along, the two of them recalling through their own memories. “Then we aggressively made out by the seaside.”

They both go silent. “Are we doing that again this year, too?” Seungmin asks, eyes full of mischief. Minho catches up, reaching out for Seungmin’s waist with a smirk. Seungmin glances at his hands. “This isn’t the seaside yet. First, we have to argue in the convenience store like the embarrassing couple we are if you really want to relive it.”

“Oh, fuck the convenience store part then.” Minho carries Seungmin bridal style, making Seungmin gasp at first before bursting to laughter as Minho ran towards the seaside, which wasn’t really far. He drops Seungmin to the sand, the younger still in his fit of laughter. “I want you all to myself.” 

Seungmin stops when a pair of lips press against his, willingly kissing the older back with his hands holding each side of Minho’s cheeks, Minho’s hands, again, on Seungmin’s waist. 

They spend their morning like that, exchanging sweet and nostalgic thoughts, but going home by the afternoon like they had promised, spending the rest of the day with their friends— their family.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! hope this brightened your day a bit :]


End file.
